


of ghosts and dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Letters, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometime in 1982. To Sirius. From Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	of ghosts and dreams

Sirius, 

I dream about you every night. Most often they're nightmares. I see their empty eyes and hear your loud cackling and I wake up sweating and shivering and screaming myself hoarse. The walls are thin. I've had to put up concealment charms before bed.

Sometimes they're good dreams. Of us. Us all or just us two. Those hurt the most. I just cry then. 

I put all of our memories in a box under my bed. A whole life, just shoved away in the darkness in one evening. 

Maybe one of these days you will stop haunting me. 

Remus.


End file.
